


Fifty Shades Of Pink

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Licking, Ball Sucking, Belly Button Licking, Belly button kink, Bottom Tyler, Cheating, Exhibitionism, Forced Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, Top Josh, Voyeurism, getting caught, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: When Jenna's away the boys will play, but what happens when they lose track of time.





	Fifty Shades Of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure exactly how to tag this but i wanted people to be aware that the sex is 100% consensual but the Exhibitionism /being watched has elements of being unwanted or forced.

Soft Peony Pink. After looking at least fifty different shades of pink, Soft Peony Pink was the only one they agreed on; it wasn’t too bright, nor too red or blue toned, and with just a touch of orange hue. Tyler wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of painting the bedroom pink, but he’d do anything to make his wife Jenna happy — even if he was cheating on her.

Tyler loves Jenna, really, he does, but he also loves Josh. After years of sexual tension building between the friends, they both gave in one fateful night on tour, and many subsequent nights after that. But tour is over now and it’s back to reality, back to life with Jenna; a life where Tyler doesn’t kiss Josh anymore and he certainly doesn’t have sex with him. He wouldn’t risk it with Jenna around, Right?  
  
*******************************   
  
“No, you guys are doing it wrong, ‘W’ strokes, ‘W’ strokes, like this,” Jenna models, correcting the boys’ painting form.   
  
“Hey, we said we would help, we never said we were gonna be good at it,” Tyler jokes. “This is more of your thing. Josh and I are only creative when it comes to making music. But I’ll tell you one thing, I was right when I said one gallon wasn’t gone be enough. We’re almost out.”   
  
“Yeah, that’s because you guys are rolling it on too thick,” Jenna scolds, checking her watch. “The hardware store should still be open. I guess I should go get some more before they close,” she states, placing her roller down in the tray and heading to the kitchen to gather her things. She returns to the bedroom with her purse slung over her shoulder and keys in hand. “Bye babe, mwah.” She kisses Tyler goodbye with an exaggerated smacking noise. “Don’t mess up anything while I’m gone.”   
  
The room falls silent with Jenna gone, the only noise is the sticky sound of paint being rolled onto the walls. Tyler knows this must be weird for Josh, it’s weird for him too. This is the first time they’ve been alone together since tour ended. In an effort to break the ice — and if Tyler was honest with himself, to flirt with Josh — he runs a finger along his paint roller and then swipes the collected paint onto Josh’s cheek. 

“Tyler, don’t,” Josh finally speaks, pausing his paint roller. 

“Don’t what?”   
  
“I know you, Ty. I know what you’re trying to do,” Josh huffs before returning to painting.   
  
“What, have a little fun with you?” Tyler questions, roller in one hand and his other paint-stained hand creeping under the hem of Josh’s oversized tank.   
  
“Tyler, stop,” Josh warns, pushing his hand away. “Jenna said not to mess anything up while she’s gone.”   
  
“What are we messing up?” Tyler asks, confused.   
  
“Gee, Tyler I dunno your marriage maybe.”   
  
“Josh —” Tyler starts, reaching out to lay a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.   
  
“No, Tyler, don’t ‘Josh’ me,” he says sternly, shouldering his hand away. “Tour — tour was a mistake, Ty. We fucked up.”   
  
“Josh,” Tyler starts again, stepping forward to cup Josh’s face. Josh looks down to avoid Tyler’s gaze but welcomes his warm hands on his face. ”Look at me, Josh,” Tyler speaks softly. Josh flicks his eyes up to meet Tyler’s, his heart pounding in his chest. “If you wanna say we fucked up, fine. Whatever. We fucked up. You’re right, lines were crossed and my vows to always remain faithful to Jenna were broken, but don’t you ever — _ever_ say that it was a mistake!” Tyler says with an increased volume to his voice and a look in his eyes that seems to say ‘understand?’

Josh nods and Tyler continues, “How could it be a mistake that on that tour I was the happiest I’ve ever been? You did that to me, Josh, _you_ ! It’s not that Jenna doesn’t make me happy because she does, it’s just that being with you —physically, romantically — completed me in a way I didn’t know I needed. There’s room for both of you in my heart. I don’t love her any less just because I love you now, too. I’ve always loved you, Josh, it’s just now —I’m _in_ love with you. We’ll find a way to make this all work eventually, I swear, just now please kiss me or something, I’m begging. What’s it been? Like, two weeks we’ve been back home now? Two weeks since I’ve kissed these lips…” he says extending his thumb over from his cupped grasp on Josh’s cheeks to brush over Josh’s lips, slightly pulling down his bottom one. “... two weeks since I’ve felt you inside me,” he adds in a low, raspy tone as he moves his lips closer to Josh’s, and, finally connecting them when he senses no more hesitation from Josh.   
  
With Tyler on top, the two fall back on the bed as the kiss intensifies, landing on the canvas drop cloth that’s protecting it from paint splatter. Tyler slides his hand up Josh’s torso as they kiss, gathering his shirt in his palm as he goes and slipping it over his head when reaches Josh’s collarbone.   
  
“I love you too, ya know,” Josh says breathily, arching his head back as Tyler’s kisses move from his lips to his neck. “I’ve missed this so much. I just don’t wanna be a homewrecker. I care about the both of a lot, but if you swear we’ll find a way to make this work, then I trust you.”   
  
“Good,” Tyler’s breathes against Josh’s skin, placing a single kiss on his neck before speaking again, “because we’re not discussing it now.”   
  
Tyler moves lower, his lips and tongue outlining Josh’s clavicle before making their way down his chest to his nipples. Shifting his gaze upwards to watch Josh’s expression, Tyler teases the bud of each nipple, recalling the night he discovered their sensitivity on tour. Tyler nips at Josh’s nipples, smiling to himself when he gets the response he was after: Josh moaning and bucking his hips in an attempt to press his cloth-covered erection against his own.   
  
Josh’s skin erupts in goosebumps in response to Tyler’s feather-light fingertips cascading down his flanks as he continues his descent, kissing down Josh’s body and pausing with his mouth hovering as he approaches Josh’s navel. Slowly, and with his eyes locked on Josh’s, Tyler extends his tongue, tracing the counter-clockwise swirl of the impression. God, how he loves that swirl, his tongue worshipping its every twist and turn before moving lower once again.

Josh begins to writhe needily as Tyler's lips dance over his V- lines, kissing down to where they disappear underneath the fabric of his jeans. He wastes no time undoing Josh’s pants and pulling them down his legs to his ankles, Josh kicking them free.

Returning his mouth to where he left off, Tyler traces his tongue down over Josh’s V-lines to the crease of his thigh and begins kissing inwards toward his balls. Griping Josh’s cock from where it lays pressed firmly against his stomach, Tyler begins to stroke it teasingly slow as he licks and sucks on Josh’s balls.

“Mmm, fuck, Ty! Quit being such a tease and blow me already,” Josh whimpers, impatiently clawing at the canvas fabric under him.  
  
Tyler smirks and points his tongue, licking a long, thin stripe up the underside of Josh length, flicking his tongue repeatedly against his frenulum when he reaches the top, his actions causing Josh to buck his hips in a desperate attempt to try and fuck Tyler's mouth.  
  
“So needy,” Tyler teases, stroking his inner thigh with his free hand before finally taking him into his mouth.  
  
“Uhhh, God that mouth,” Josh moans, running his fingers through Tyler’s brown locks as he sets a steady rhythm, bobbing over his length and making it extra sloppy, just the way Josh likes.  
  
With his hands tangled in Tyler’s soft waves, Josh begins to take control over the depth of which Tyler takes him, pushing his head until he feels his tip grazing the back of his throat and tightening around him as Tyler involuntarily gags.  
  
“Fu—” Josh starts, his head and shoulders lifting off the bed, “— ck,” he finishes, collapsing back down and arching his back.  
  
Josh tugs Tyler by the hair, his length slipping from his mouth as he pulls him up into a kiss. Tyler sits up to remove his shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it somewhere in the room.  
  
“Wanna fuck you,” Josh pants before attaching his mouth to Tyler’s neck,”  
  
“No marks,” Tyler warns as he starts to undo his pants. “It’s not like tour where I can just cover them with black paint,” he states, awkwardly shimmying down his pants and boxers while still laying on top Josh.  
  
“Shit, you’re right, sorry,” Josh says, eyeing the faint pink mark he’s made, hoping it will fade by the time Jenna returns. “You have lube?” He asks when Tyler rolls off him to finish removing his pants.”  
  
“Yeah, top drawer of the nightstand. We moved it into the hallway to paint.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll grab it. Be right back.”  
  
“Oh fuck, baby, that’s so hot,” Josh gasps at the sight before him when he returns: Tyler on all fours, two spit-drenched fingers sliding in and out of his hole. “You want me to take over?” Josh asks as he climbs onto the bed, kneeling behind him.  
  
“I’mmm good,” Tyler moans. “Just fuck me already,” he begs, sliding out his fingers.  
  
Josh cracks open the bottle of lube, the sound increasing Tyler’s want and impatience, forcing him to take matters into own hands, jerking off as Josh’s slicks himself up.  
  
“Ready?” Josh asks, rubbing a cold glob of lube over Tyler’s hole.  
  
“Yes, Josh, fuck. Give it to me.”  
  
Josh, lines himself up, rubbing the head of his cock over the pink pucker between Tyler’s cheeks and slowly starts to push in. Tyler groans, balling the canvas drop cloth in his fist as he adjusts.  
  
“You alright?” Josh asks concerned, knowing it’s been at least two weeks since Tyler’s been properly stretched, as he’s only had minimal prepping.  
  
“I’m fine, don’t stop,” Tyler says, pushing past the pain, completely desperate to feel every inch of Josh that he so hopelessly missed the past few weeks.  
  
“Fuck, I’ve missed this ass,” Josh grits between his teeth as he starts to roll his hips, his hand landing a hardy smack on Tyler’s backside.  
  
“No marks,” Tyler reminds him.  
  
“Damn it, sorry,” Josh apologizes, soothing the barely-there, pale pink handprint as he thrusts.  
  
“Mmm, God I’ve missed this too,” Tyler says, as he starts pushing back against Josh’s thrust.  
  
“Yeah, just like that, baby. Fuck yourself on my dick,” Josh groans.  
  
“Yeah, baby, fuck yourself on his dick,” Jenna repeats from the doorway, where she stands expressionless with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
“JENNA!” the boys shriek in guilt-filled embarrassment, their faces morphing through every shade of pink before settling on bright red as Josh attempts to pull out.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare stop,” Jenna barks.  
  
“What?” they ask in unison, bewildered by her words.  
  
“You heard me, let’s go,” she orders with a double clap of her hands, before tucking them back under her arms.  
  
Confused and reluctant, Josh does as he’s told and begins rolling his hips forward into Tyler, his head turned towards the wall opposite Jenna’s glare. Tyler hangs his head low turning to face his wife, his body jolting forwards with every thrust as he mouths a silent “Sorry” before closing his eyes in hope that if he pretends she’s not there, that it’s just him and Josh, that they didn’t just get caught, then maybe he can hurry up and cum so he can explain.  
  
“Tyler Joseph, you better open those fucking eyes right now and look at me,” she demands.  
  
Hesitantly, Tyler opens his eyes, meeting his wife's stare. Her eyes are empty and unreadable, her arms still tightly crossed over her chest; he wishes he knew what she was thinking.   
  
Jenna, herself, is unsure of what she’s thinking, unsure of why she’s making the boys do this. Is it some sort of twisted, humiliating punishment for Tyler and Josh, or is she actually enjoying this? Perhaps a little of both. All she knows is she hasn’t been able to look away.  
  
“Well, would you look at that — Joshler’s real!” Jenna quips as she watches her husband get fucked by his best friend, motioning grandly with sweeping arms to the site before her. “Looks like your fans knew something I didn’t,” she taunts, dropping her arms down by her side and tipping her head back against the door frame.  
  
After what seems like forever under Jenna’s watchful eye, both boys finally cum, the room mostly silent except for the muffled sound of held back moans. They quickly separate and Josh throws his pants on and heads for the door, not even bothering with his shirt. Stepping in front of the doorway to block him, Jenna stops Josh with a hand to his chest.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Jenna. Please, just let him —” Tyler begins to plead as he gets dressed.  
  
“Save it, Tyler! Both of you, kitchen. Now!” she demands before pivoting and exiting the bedroom.  
  
Tyler and Josh finish getting dressed and meet Jenna in the kitchen where she sits in the middle chair along the length of the rectangular kitchen table, her hands interlaced and resting on its surface. Tyler sits to her right at the far end with Josh taking the seat across from Tyler.  
  
“How long?” Jenna asks, turning her head to look right then left, addressing both boys.  
  
“Jenna I’m so sor —”  
  
“Tyler, I already told you to save it. How long?” Jenna interrupts his apology.  
  
“This past tour,” he admits with his head down in shame as he picks at the dried pink paint on his fingers, his stomach so riddled with guilt he feels like he could be sick any second. “We wanted to tell you,” he adds softly, peering up at Josh, who looks just as queasy as him.  
  
“Is that true?” Jenna asks, her voice a little less harsh as she looks to Josh.  
  
“Yes. Tyler said we could find a way to make it work and I wanted so badly to believe him. We didn’t mean to hurt you. Tyler loves you so much.”  
  
“Make what work?” she asked perplexed.  
  
“The three of us, somehow, someway. I don’t know, Jenna, I just know I love you both so much, and I want — no, I need — both of you in my life," Tyler answers.  
  
“Wait, so you still want to be with me?” she questions, her tone soft and gentle now.  
  
“Yes, Jenna, of course. You’re my wife!” Tyler exclaims. “I’ll tell you just like I explained to Josh— me loving Josh doesn’t make me love you any less. I love you both equally."  
  
Jenna runs her hands through her blonde hair, settling them on the nape of her neck as she tips her head back, pressing her elbows together in the front. She sits silently like this for what feels like an eternity to the boys, especially Tyler, before she finally speaks.  
  
“I need a minute —” she announces, standing from the table and shoving her chair before walking away.  
  
Tyler sinks his face into his hands, watching from between the cracks of his fingers as his wife paces the adjoined living room. Nervously, Josh begins drumming his fingers on his thigh as they wait for Jenna to say something, anything. Finally, she makes her way back into the kitchen and takes a slow deep breath before speaking.  
  
“I’m not mad—”  
  
“Oh thank God!” Tyler blurts out, dragging his hands down off his face.”  
  
“— I’m upset. I’m upset with the both of you because you’re right, you should have just told me. But I’m also upset with myself because to be completely honest, I’ve kind of suspected it for some time. I convinced myself that I was just letting the fans get the best of me with their Joshler fanfics and their Joshler fanart, but I was really just in denial of what was right in front of me. There’s no denying that you two have something special, and I don’t want to get between that, nor do I want Josh to come between us, Ty. So after some thinking, I’ve decided, yes, I’m willing to make this work too. We’ll figure things out as we go.”  
  
Tyler rushes up from his seat to embrace his wife with tears brimming his eyes.. “I’m so sorry, Jenna. Thank you, thank you,” he practically chants as he showers her with kisses. “You won’t regret this.”  
  
Josh gets up from his seat and walks over to the hugging couple, placing a hand on Jenna’s shoulder and thanking her as well. Placing her hand over Josh’s, she connects her eyes to his, giving him a warm accepting smile.  
  
“Come on, boys. I got a fresh gallon of paint and we’ve got work to do,” Jenna laughs, motioning to the bedroom. “And Josh,” she starts, grabbing his hand back and he turns to head to the bedroom, “Next time you wanna fuck my husband— ask first, or maybe invite me, ‘cause I’m not gonna lie, that was kinda hot.


End file.
